1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a distributor of motor vehicle having the characteristics of being compact.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, power supplied by battery of a motor vehicle is distributed to the electrical devices such as stereo, head light, etc. by a distributor as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In detail, distributor consists of a fuse block (FIG. 1A) and a negative current distributing member (FIG. 1B), which are separated. Fuse block comprises a base, a plurality of positive input terminals (e.g., four as shown) on one end of the base, a plurality of parallel positive output terminals (e.g., four as shown) on the other opposed end of the base, a plurality of slots (e.g., four as shown) and sockets (e.g., one as shown) on the positive input terminal, a plurality of pairs (e.g., four pairs as shown) of slot and socket each provided on the positive output terminal, a plurality of fuses each connected between the corresponding slots of the positive input terminal and the positive output terminal, and a cover enclosed above components for preventing dust and foreign objects from entering the distributor.
Negative current distributing member comprises a base, a metal member on the base, a plurality of negative input terminals on one end of the metal member, a plurality of negative output terminals on the other opposed end of the metal member, and a cover enclosed above components.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reason. It is known that distributor is typically provided in the nacelle under the hood. It is required to open the hood prior to mounting the fuse block and the negative current distributing member. This is quite inconvenient in installing. Further, the installation of the separated fuse block and the negative current distributing member may occupy the already crowded space in the nacelle, thus leaving insufficient space for accommodating associated components of engine, alternator, etc. In addition, two molds are required to manufacture the separated fuse block and negative current distributing member respectively, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved distributor in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.